Harry Potter: Voldemort's POV
by No.1HPfanLuvsHP
Summary: We all know how Harry felt. But what would it be like to see Voldemort's point of view? Stink at summaries, but please read! Rated K for mild violence.
1. Preview Voldemort's POV

**A/N: I wrote this for an English project. This is just a short thing to get you interested. Review and tell me if you want more! If you do want more, I will start from book 1 and work my way up.**

July 28, 1997

Journal Entry

Harry Potter has eluded my grip once again.

I can't say it was unexpected. He always manages to find some way to wriggle out of impossible situations, at the expense of other people's lives and pain. This time, he has been put under immense protection, so as to keep him out of my grasp.

Every time I have tried to kill Harry Potter, I have failed. I needed to know why. I confronted the wandmaker Ollivander. After torturing him, he told me our wands' cores came from the same phoenix: the wands were brothers. I could not kill him with my own wand. I took Lucius's, and was sure I would be able to kill him when the time came.

Severus Snape is no doubt our best spy. He had received plausible information that the boy would be moved before he turned seventeen. Of course, the Order of the Phoenix would find it wise to move him before the charm breaks and he is entirely vulnerable. Unfortunately for us, Severus did not seem to be aware that the Order had a more complicated plan; there would be not one, but seven Harry Potters travelling the skies on the evening of the 27th.

When I arrived to finish the boy myself with Lucius' wand, my followers were stationed around the house, wands at the ready for anything they might send at us. However, when they took off, I could immediately see their plan to confuse me. But the boy would reveal himself soon, as he always seems to do, the innocent fool.

I went first for the Auror Moody and his passenger, presuming that Potter would be with the highest protection. However, when I reached them, his companion 'Potter' disapparated. I disposed of Moody, knowing full well Potter could not disapparate while under the Trace.

I next went for Shacklebolt. He put up a fight, and just as I was about to kill him, I finally received word that the Potter riding with the half-breed Hagrid had used _Expelliarmus_. I knew immediately this was the real Potter, who had indeed revealed himself as I had predicted.

I went after them. I raised Lucius' wand and prepared to kill my nemesis. But then, Potter shot strange gold flames at me that I had never seen before, and the wand crumbled under my fingers. I called to Sewlyn for his wand, feeling an aura of frustration, for I knew that once again Harry Potter would slip away. And indeed, as I seized the wand, Potter vanished under what was obviously the protection at the safe house. It was over. I had failed, once again, to kill Harry Potter.

Rage like anything flooded my body. I flew back to the Malfoys' place, wanting only to immerse myself in solitude and my own failure. Instead, I found myself striding to the cellar to confront Ollivander, my anger still coursing through my body. 'You told me the problem would be solved by using another's wand!' I screamed.

'No! No! I beg you, I beg you. . . .' he pleaded.

'You lied to Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!' I screamed, enraged with him.

'I did not. . . . I swear I did not. . . .'

'You sought to help Potter, to help him escape me!' He would have, he was on his side.

'I swear I did not. . . . I believed a different wand would work. . . .'

'Explain, then, what happened. Lucius's wand is destroyed!'

'I cannot understand. . . . The connection . . . exists only . . . between your two wands. . . .'

'Lies!' I shrieked.

'Please . . . I beg you. . . .'

I raised my wand mercilessly and tortured the old man. _'Please!'_ he begged. 'I know of another wand. They say it is most powerful. It is known as the Elder Wand, and is in the possession of Gregorovitch, the wandmaker. Please!'

I had gotten the information I needed. I left the cellar. I would research the wand and set off as soon as possible.

**Lord Voldemort**

Lord Voldemort

**So I hope you liked it! Review please, and tell me if you want more!**


	2. Oct 31 1981

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, saying such kind words about this story! I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I wanted to make sure people would actually read the story. Thank you!**

* * *

October 31, 1981

Journal Entry

Today is the day. After this day, I will be invincible. Nothing will be able to defeat me. I will be unstoppable.

This isn't just some feeling. I know it. I will destroy Harry Potter today, after waiting for over a year. The traitor Pettigrew has told me where they are living. I cannot say his being a traitor pleases me. If he turned once, why would he not do it again? But for the time being, I am keeping him. Filth he is, he may be useful with his Animagus skills later on.

My plan is simply to go to their house and kill the boy and his father. Severus begged me not to kill the woman. I have no mercy, but Severus needed this badly. What does it matter? My competition will be eliminated, so why not keep the girl alive? But I have no use for the man or his son. They can be easily disposed of.

The Fidelius Charm has already broken, although I doubt they know it. The Potters are probably sitting happily in their house, not knowing I will be destroying them tonight.

So it is decided. Tonight, I venture out to Godric's Hollow. Tonight, I defeat my enemy. Tonight, I will be victorious.

**Lord Voldemort**

Lord Voldemort

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, but I wanted to save most of the explanation of what he did for later. Read the next chapter, which I already updated (no need to thank me!)**

**xoxo**

**No.1HPfanLuvsHP**


	3. Nov 1 1981

**A/N: And here it is! I figured since I've been gone for so long, I might as well post two chapters in a day. Thank you all so much for reviewing the first chapter, I really appreciate it. Enjoy! (This is for all you guys!)**

* * *

November 1st, 1981

Journal Entry

I really do hate that boy.

I don't know how this plan could have gone wrong. I had everything I needed; The Fidelius Charm was broken, and the three were entirely vulnerable. So _what went wrong?_

I suppose I had better start from the beginning.

Night had fallen by the time I got there. Small children were running around, stealing candy from adults, I supposed. I walked by them, feeling it unnecessary to kill any of them. I needed no more Horcruxes at the moment. I moved ahead.

Finally, I reached the house. Potter was sitting on the couch, playing with that infuriating boy, who may have been my downfall had I not come. The woman came in then, saying words I could not here. The man handed the boy over, throwing his wand on the couch.

The gate creaked slightly as I pushed it open. Nothing could stand in my way now, not while I was so close. I entered the house.

Potter came running in. 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' The words amused me: How was he to 'hold me off' without a wand in his hand? I disposed of him easily, and went upstairs.

The girl was trying to keep me out by blocking the door. I cast the debris aside with a lazy flick of my wand. She dropped the baby into the crib and attempted to dissuade me from taking him. I had to do it, though Severus would not have wanted me to. She would not cooperate, so I killed her. I turned on the baby.

This little baby could have killed me? I think not. I raised my wand, ready to kill my only nemesis: and I broke.

How? How could this baby have destroyed my body? I am grateful for my Horcruxes, for if I had not made them, I may have died. I fled to Albania, where I knew no one could find me.

And here I sit, possessing the body of a small rabbit, trying to write in my journal. (It's rather harder than it seems, writing with a rabbit's paw.) And I grieve over the loss of my body, dignity, and life. What to do now? Should I sit here, doing nothing for myself? No. I must find something to do. I may be a shapeless mass, able only to possess animals, but I am still the mighty Lord Voldemort inside, and I will come back. Mark my words.

Harry Potter will die at my hands eventually. My followers will find me. I will not relent until the boy is dead. I will succeed.

**Lord Voldemort**

Lord Voldemort

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review. Also, I'll be on vacation for two weeks starting Friday. But I will try to update after that! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**xoxo**

**No.1HPfanLuvsHP**


End file.
